Coordinate the collection of clinical and immunologic data pertaining to renal transplants. Forward reports to a central statistical center. Maintain facilities for verifying accuracy of collected data and thoroughness of reports. Specifically, provide for accuracy and completeness of clinical data by maintenance of liaison with centers; quality control of histocompatibility matching procedures, verification of typing results through use of standardized NIH trays and supplemental typing serum; frozen storage of collected serum and cells from kidney donors and recipients to allow retrospective immunologic studies when indicated.